Surprise
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: A request from ssvidel3. WARNING this contains lemons!


**Authors Note:**** First off this is a request from ****_ssvidel3_****. Second off, this is a very descriptive lemon. This is your WARNING, do not read further if you don't wish to read a hardcore Yuri. I didn't have my BETA read this over before hand so, I honestly have no idea how this is, and to be honest some of the things in here I've never written until now, so opinions are definitely needed. Thanks you!**

_Italics: Thought_

**Bold: Flashbacks**

**Surprise**

She was a very strong willed girl; always pushing herself as far as she can go in training to prove her worth. Tsunade favored her on occasion, showing her things she would never dare show me, like how to fight. I envied her at the time, but as time went on I soon came to admire Sakura. I was always a little jealous that all of her hard work was for the arrogant Uchiha that would never love the girl right; but I never realized how much I grew to care for the pinkette until she cried in my arms the first time a patient died on her watch. It was a young ninja, only a genin but none the less his injuries were extensive. I stayed with her through the night as the cried and shook, unable to sleep. Finally when dawn broke I lost all sense of restraint and I kissed the younger girl. She was shocked at first, seeing me as an older sister but she soon accepted my feelings and eventually returned them.

Towards the beginning we attempted to keep things quiet, not tell too many people. Sakura would sneak out after training with team 7 or after a work shift at the hospital to see me in my office for a brief few minutes. But as our love progressed we came to become quite open about it. The age difference did come as a surprise to most but it never bothered us. I mean age is just a number right?

_Because of her younger age, Sakura is much more energetic; especially in the bed room._ The heat between my legs suddenly became more apparent after my previous thought. Looking up, I glance at the clock in my office. _I should probably start heading down to meet her. She gets off in ten minutes._ Standing I close the medical file on my desk and exit my office as my thoughts wonder back to this mornings conversation with my beloved.

**"So I have a surprise for you Shizune," Sakura said as she took a towel to her soaked pink hair. I looked up curiously from tying my scrubs, "really? What?" Sakura giggled a little bit as she walks over to me. Wrapping her arms around my neck she smiled. "Room 269 after work. Meet me there and you shall find out." Reaching up on her tiptoes, Sakura kisses me before exiting back to the bathroom.**

My hand shook slightly as I reached for the door. I could feel my boy shorts getting soaked. Finally I mustered up the courage to open the door. Quickly I stepped in before shutting the door behind me. My gaze locked onto the figure of my girlfriend, stretched out on a hospital bed waiting for me. A coy smile was plastered on her face, as a light blush covered her pale cheeks. Drinking me in with her eyes, she waved me over to where she lay. Scooting over a bit, she made room for my slightly taller figure as I too laid on the bed. "I'm glad you came," Sakura whispered voice dripping with lust. Her warm breath tickled my ear before it drifted down to my neck as she teased me.

See the two of us aren't the normal cliche older, younger pair. Where normally the elder person takes the lead and dominates a little more over the younger one; we were the exact opposite. Sakura loved to take the lead, she loved to dominate me in the bed room and I gladly let her.

Her soft, pink lips found my pulse and placed a gentle kiss, before latching on and gently sucking. Releasing after a few seconds she stuck her tongue out and licked from my pulse up my neck to my jaw. Placing a few kisses there she moved quickly to my mouth, hungrily attacking it. Her soft lips felt hard on mine as her teeth grazed my lower lip. A low moan escaped from my throat, and Sakura used it to her advantage. Slipping her tongue through my slightly parted lips, she pried them open to allow her more room to coax me into fighting for dominance. Finally I gave in and allowed my tongue to dance with hers in a fierce battle. Ultimately her skill easily won, and her lips once again softly brushed mine. My arms slowly slid around my lovers waist as I gently pulled my lips from hers only to find her exposed neck. Gently, and carefully I nipped and sucked all around her neck before going a little lower to her collarbone. I was careful of my actions afraid to leave a mark for it would be frowned upon in our profession. While I kept my mouth busy attacking her skin, Sakura was more focused on the removal of my clothing. My shirt was halfway off my body when I froze up, and proceeded to raise my hands to grip Sakura's wrists. Shocked by my sudden panic, the pinkette stopped moving and locked her lust covered emerald eyes onto my gaze. "W-What's wrong?" She asked hesitantly. "We, we're still in the hospital. People will hear us," I mumbled a little shy of my worries. As quickly as she stopped Sakura continued to pull off my shirt but this time smirking. "This half of the hospital is closed due to renovations that start next week. Remember Baby?" The conversation from the previous week flooded back to me and I quickly remembered her telling me of the lack of hospital rooms that will be available due to the closer.

Acting like my interruption never happened, Sakura successfully rid me of my shirt and moved quickly to unclasp my frilly, red bra. My breasts fell free from their bindings as my lover carelessly tossed the article of clothing to the floor. Leaning down she took one breast into her hand while the other she attacked with her mouth. Leaving a trail of soft kisses, she finally placed my hardened nub into her mouth and sucked gently. Her tongue teased it as a threw my head back and moaned quietly, my breathing becoming more labored by the minute. With every flick of the tongue over my left nipple, the pad of her thumb would cross over my right one adding to the pleasure. Continuing to suck, and nip at my breast; her gaze lifted to meet mine so I was staring into the heated gaze of the girl wanting nothing more than to rip my clothes off and defile me further.

Finally the seemingly endless torture ended and her fingers danced across my stomach. Her head dipped lower as she left open mouth kisses down my stomach to my waistline. Looking up one last time, she used her teeth to remove the elastic pants from my hips. Using her hands to completely remove them from my body, she allowed her warm breath to slide over my now exposed slit. Placing her burning hands on my thighs she held my legs open to allow her a decent view of my glistening and soaked slit. Dipping her head down, her tongue slid across my opening before she lifted back up and smiled. Using her thumbs she spread me wide and allowed her tongue to flick across my swollen clit. The warmth of her tongue alone shot sparks of electricity up my spine, but the stimulation on my clit caused me to arch my back and moan out in pleasure. A few more flicks of her tongue and I was dying for more. Panting hard, I attempted to express what I wanted, "M-more...pl-please.." Sakura lifted her mouth from my slit and smiled. "What Shizune-Sensei, I couldn't hear you?" She teased as she ran her index finger over my core causing my face to twist into one of pleasure. "Please Sakura More!" I yell out. Obliging my request, and wasting no time, she plunged her digit deep into my waiting core as I cried out in pleasure. Pumping her hand at an agonizingly slow pace she returned her tongue to my clit flicking it gently. Gradually her pace increased as she pumped her fingers faster. Her tongue retreated into her mouth as her lips incased my clit and sucked hard. A moan rippled up my throat as I wriggled beneath the pinkette. Raising one hand, I tangled it in a handful of her pink locks; while the other hand gripped the bed frame above my head. Releasing my swollen bud, Sakura'a tongue traced a trail down to my opening as she removed her previously busy finger. Quickly replacing it with her warm tongue she plunged the muscle in and out of my squirming body. Curling it at just the right moment she hit a spot deep, sending waves of electricity through my body. The invisible rubber band snapped and I screamed out in ecstasy as I exploded all over my lowers face. I could feel the slight dripping, running down my thighs but that was quickly removed by the pinkette's tongue. "Mmm," Sakura mumbled after getting a good taste of me in her mouth. I was panting hard as I watched her slowly climb back on top of me to kiss me gently. The taste of my juices danced across my taste buds as the effects of my orgasm finally started to fade.

Being careful not to shove her off the bed, I flipped Sakura so she was now lying beneath me. "I think it's hardly fair I'm the only one naked here," I say as I raise her hospital scrubs off her well fit body. She giggled as she aided me in squirming out of her pants. Once she was unclothed I turned my attention back to her neck. My lips left a sweet trail as I nipped and sucked the heated, and slightly damp skin. Not bothering to stop at her neck, I continued to trail lower until I reached her breasts. My tongue slipped out and I licked gently around the hardened bud to watch the pinkette squirm beneath me due to her highly sensitive breasts. Then I did it once more, but added more pressure this time causing her to moan deeply. Using my left hand I gave light, feather like touches to her side and abdomen exciting Sakura even more. Deciding she had waited long enough after getting me off first, I decided to skip right down to her womanhood. Her slit was coated in sweet juices that she had just from the arousal. Unable to hold back my temptation I stuck my tongue out and gave the pinkette a long lick as she sighed softly. I smiled a bit before placing my mouth so it was hovering over her clit. Quickly I flicked my tongue out to massage it briefly as I brought my hand to her opening. Using her juices, I eased a finger into her core, before pulling it back out and repeating the process; this time at a much faster pace. _You hate being teased.._ Quickly I darted my tongue put again to flick the hardened nub multiple times before taking it into my mouth and sucking roughy. I added another finger into her core as my thrusts become uneven and faster. Lifting off the bed a bit Sakura angled her hips so my fingers could hit her g-spot perfectly. Giving one last hard suck on her clit she was gone. The pinkette writhed beneath my in ecstasy as I removed my fingers and replaced it with my tongue to catch the sweet juices that were now overflowing from her core. _Taste like Strawberries?!_

The pinkette road out her orgasm for a minute or two before quickly turning around in the small hospital bed, wasting no time. Positioning herself to be mounting my face, she lied down so that her face now hovered over my, once again, wet slit. Before I had a chance to touch the pinkette her tongue rolled across my clit and a low and deep moan escaped my lips as my hips thrusted forward into her face. Placing her hands on my thighs she kept me still as her warm, hot tongue continued to torture my swollen bud. Focusing my attention on the dripping slit above me, I darted my tongue out and swiped across her entire opening. A soft whimper came from the pinkette but she never once stopped her ministrations she was performing on me. Encasing her clit between my lips I sucked rather roughy before allowing my tongue to flick across it. Sakura moaned loudly before thrusting her tongue into my core. Releasing her bud I cried out quietly, as she curled her tongue within. Quickly I returned to Sakura's swollen clit, waiting her to finish soon as I felt my impending orgasm coming up quickly. The pinkette's tongue was moving at a rough, uneven pace as I fiercely attacked her clit. Just as I snapped and my orgasm raked through me, Sakura began shaking above me as her orgasm too had struck. My face was quickly coated in her dripping juices and I licked up what I could from her thigh and slit as she too did the same. Rolling off of me, I believed the pinkette was done. Dropping my head back on the pillow I closed my eyes and fought to catch my breath.

I barely heard some quiet shuffling and Sakura moving a bit around the room but I was too worn out to bother and look; that was until I felt my legs being lifted, as Sakura took my hips and pulled me to the edge of the bed. Opening my eyes, I gazed up at my lovers face quite confused. A beautiful smirk was plastered on her face as she lifted my left leg and placed it in her shoulder, while my other just dangled off the edge of the bed. That's when I felt something hard and cold run across my inner thigh. Looking down curiously, I noticed the black strap on Sakura was now wearing. My eyes widened at the concept that we had never once tried. Looking up into her emerald orbs, I narrowed mine slightly but I'm sure the hesitation was evident. Dropping the smirk to a slight reassuring smile, Sakura positioned herself before gliding the strap on into my core. I moaned at the intrusion, which started quite slowly. Once I adjusted to the feel of something a little larger than Sakura's fingers, I was practically begging the pinkette to move faster, and harder. Obliging my request she increased her speed and the force of her impacts now shook the bed slamming in against the wall behind us in a perfect rhythmic beat that would indicate to anyone what was occurring in this hospital room. The rough friction that was created on my clit every time Sakura went completely into my core had me moaning and writhing beneath her lean figure. Sakura was quickly running out of breath as she continued to quickly pound into me. Reaching forward I grabbed the pinkette's hips and gently stopped her. Removing my leg from her shoulder I stood and pushed Sakura onto the bed as it creaked. Straddling her, I mounted the strap on and brought myself down upon it, ensuring to cause friction on the pinkette's clit before raising back up and doing it once more. The strap on was positioned perfectly so that every time I fell down upon it, I was hitting a deep bundle of nerves that sent sparks of fire through my veins. Bending down so I was still riding the pinkette, I gently placed kisses up her chest to her neck. Locating her pounding pulse was rather easy, and once my lips hovered perfectly over its location I bit down gently causing Sakura to moan and buck her hips up into mine. I could feel myself about to explode once more, but before I could bring myself to the ecstasy I so badly wanted, Sakura stopped me. Pulling the strap on from me, she flipped me over so my face was now buried in the white bed sheets while my pale ass was pointed in the air. Pulling herself up behind me, she once again slid into my dripping core. This time skipping the slow teasing she roughly pounded into my probably now bruised core. Once again the friction on my clit, and the pounding into my Gspot was too much for me to handle. Screaming Sakura's name I exploded while she continued to thrust. A few more seconds and she too cried out my name as she came, all down her thighs. Pulling the strap on from my body, I fell forward onto the bed too exhausted to move. After removing the strap on, I felt Sakura too fall forward and lay next to me. Wrapping her warm hand around my bare and sweaty waist, she pulled me to her. "Shizune," she whispered sweetly. "Hmm?" , "I love you, please be mine forever." I smiled as a curled up in my lovers arms, taking in the scent of her strawberry hair and the smell of sex that now filled the room. "I love you too and always," I whispered kissing her shoulder.

I walked up the stairs to Lady Hokage's office carefully for I was still sore from yesterday's events with Sakura in the medical room. Once at the door, I didn't hesitate to enter and Tsunadai looked up and smirked. "I wasn't sure if you would come in today Shizune," she said. "Why not My Lady?" I asked curiously. She smiled a knowing smile and placed her pen down, folding her hands on her desk. "I wasn't sure you would be able to walk." My eyes widened in realization that she knew, then my face quickly became red with embarrassment. "It's funny that Sakura noticed me but you were to oblivious to notice that I walked in then exited once I realized what was going on." Bowing my head I respond, "I-I'm sor-" , "Congratulations, Shizune." I looked up with wide eyes then smiled, I moved to bow slightly but pain shot up my lower stomach and I realized that would be quite impossible, so I settled to simply say "Arigato." _Sakura, one day I shall get you back for this._

**Please Review**


End file.
